legacyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dynastian
Introduction The Dynastian is the leader of the Dynasty, largely based in the Jedidah sector for most of 2345-3020 sol. The lineage of the Dynastian is traced back to High Admiral Julianus Dynastian, founder of the Dynasty and descendant from the famed Eranus Dynastian, the man responsible for bringing the Republic of Light a decicive victory and ending the first Galactic Strife. The Dynastian has wide ranging powers within the Dynasty, including control of the armed forces as well as the other branches of government. The Dynastian ruled from Solstar and resided in the Palace Dynastia soon after Solstar was discovered and colonized in 2412 sol. Prior to this the capital and the Dynastian's residence was on Scylia, a key planet of the Wall of Light and named after the famed Republic explorer Republic Admiral Ferdinand Scylia, a close supporter of Dynastian Julianus. Clothing The Dynastian traditionally wears a yellow robe ornated with the history of the Dynasty's founding years, and has no rank plaque. Other uniform for a Dynastian include a yellow jumpsuit and modified heavy armour with yellow paint. Appointment The Dynastian is the firstborn of the previous Dynastian regardless of gender. When a Dynastian dies his Dynastiania or her Dynastianio will assume power. Though never happening in history, if the main branch of the Dynastian's family cannot be identified and appointed then succession will trace back one generation to look for the next closest relative. This repeats until someone is found. Oath All Dynastians had to swear an oath before they turned ten, pledging an oath with left hand on heart and right hand raised in the air, "I devote myself to a life of serving the Dynasty and all her interests. I shall act as I see fit in honouring the founding charters of the Dynasty and look to my preceding Dynastians as models for me to follow. As the heir apparent of the Dynasty, I swear never to bring harm to any of my family and put the interests of the state before any individual interests." Known Dynastians Dynastian Julianus Descendant of the famed Eranus Dynastian, he took his supporters and left the Republic of Light after the Decree of Moderation was passed, which reduced the representation of the less developed areas of the Republic in favor of the New Core. This along with raised taxes and a ban on expanding outside of current Republic space was taken as an insult by many of the Republic's military leaders, who were not consulted about this and had brought victories to the Republic by expanding. Julianus lead these disgruntled followers by exploring South. While initially struggling to find a suitable area to colonize as much of the territory they went through was former Republic Space ravanged and abandoned after the First Civil War. After taking a risk and circling around Dead Space, they found an area in the southern parts of the galaxy suitable for development. They settled there, pushing South and developing fortifications in a string of planets, using Dead Space as a natural barrier to their North. Much of Julianus's reign was spent establishing these planets into strong defensive lines known as the Wall of Light. Dynastian Arbitus Born in 2971 sol, Arbitus was the twelth Dynastian. He was put in an arranged marriage with actress and singer Julia and they had one child Solomon. The Dynastian shoots himself after the conclusion of the Second Civil War. Dynastian Solomon Born in 3000sol, Solomon was the thirteenth and reigning Dynastian. He was an adept tactician and strategist from birth, to the concern of his parents being largely devoid of emotions and almost ruthless. He would quickly graduate from all of the military schools of the Dynasty, during which he developed a friendship and romantic interest in Sapphire Avery Sentia. Dynastian Arbitus would put Solomon in an arranged marriage with daughter of holonet mogul and industrialist Lathraia Lunman. After leading Dynastian forces to victory and taking over the known galaxy as well as fending off several internal and external threats, Solomon would ascend to the rank of Dynastian in 3032 sol at age thirty two, the youngest in the Dynasty's history.